Book Of Songs (VOCALOID Song Fics)
by takolukanow
Summary: *requests are closed* All songs can become a story if you imagine hard enough. Rating bumped up due to story requested and as a warning, chapter 4 is a horror song.
1. Hello Planet

***NOTE: The original song is a bit different than this (story wise) but I still like how this turned out. The ending was a bit rushed though since it was originally for my English class. This also intended for a new thing I'm starting since I encounter writers block a lock. Details will be at the end. Thankyou for reading and please enjoy***

She knew her time was coming soon. The world was slowly falling apart with her and many people still on it. The weather had gotten worse, the land was creating giant holes in the ground, and power had been cut to most of the city. Everyone she knew had gone as well. They had either died or were listed as missing. The only company she had was a small flower pot. Inside that pot was a small seedling that never grew. Even though she watered it every day and gave it sunlight whenever possible, it just never grew.

Sometimes when the weather was good, she would go out. She would visit all places which held historical pieces. Museums and churches were on her list of places to go even though the buildings were falling apart. Seeing giant loin statues as she walked through the broken city, flower pot in hand, she made sure to take everything in since it could have been her last time seeing everything. Her long, colourful pigtails blew in the dry wind as she climbed up onto a wall, flower pot now balancing on her head, and walked across it to jump the upcoming fence. Most of the buildings had been surrounded in light post tall fences but of course she knew how to get in. Jumping off the wall, flower pot held tightly to her chest, she landed in a pile of rubbish, breaking her fall. As she wondered around the old art gallery, she took photos of the pieces she practically liked with her dying camera. She would have to break into an old store later to get new batteries for it. As she took her last photo, she smiled to herself. She always took photos of things she like and she didn't have anything from the gallery yet. She would have to remember to put the film in her secret chest. As she left, she noted that it would rain later in the day. She hoped she would get home in time. The rain was recently quite brutal.

The clouds were gathering and the temperature had dropped. She wasn't able to find an umbrella in the general store she had raided earlier. As she continued walking, the rain slowly started falling. The faster she walked, the heavier the rain would get until it felt like someone was pouring buckets over her head again and again. 'This is it.' She whispered to herself. She would die today. She would finally join everyone else she knew. The staggered along her way home, pot hidden tightly in her bag with the staples she stole earlier until she finally collapsed not too far from her home. She really didn't want to die. She really didn't. She closed her eyes, making sure to hold her bag to her chest, and got ready to accept her fate until she wasn't able to feel the rain crushing her. She was still able hear it though. Weakly, she opened her eyes and looked up at a boy holding his umbrella over her.  
>'Are you okay? Do you need any help?' he asked, holding out his hand to help her up. She reached up for his hand and held onto it for dear life. 'The rain has been bad recently, why didn't you carry an umbrella with you?'<br>'I didn't think it would rain.' She answered, turning her head away from him so he couldn't see the embarrassment written all over her face. The boy laughed at her reaction, her face turning crimson.  
>'Can I walk you home?' he enquired, pulling her up off the ground.<br>'You really don't have to…'  
>'But you can't walk home in this condition by yourself.' He held the umbrella over towards her side, still holding her hand. The girl blushed at this.<br>'If you insist.' She finally answered, checking her make sure nothing had fallen out of the bag.

The walk home seemed like it went too quickly when they finally arrived, still hand in hand.  
>'Here. You keep it.' The boy said, passing her the umbrella.<br>'But don't you still need it?'  
>'I'll be fine. I don't live too far. Plus the rain isn't as bad as it was.' He smiled at her. She could feel her cheeks warming up. As the boy started leaving, the girl called after him.<br>'Thank you.' She shouted, hoping that he heard it through the sound of the rain falling onto all the roofs. The boy just ran, trying to get home as fast as he could. As she closed her door, she felt a feeling she never had felt before.  
>'So this is love…' she told herself. She went to check on her pot, noticing that the seed had grown the tiniest bit. She smiled to herself at this.<p>

It had been a week and the weather had returned to normal. She had also never seen the boy again but her feelings for him were still strong. The plant had grown even more as well. She got dressed and prepared her bag, pot sitting comfortably in it. She had told herself that she would find him. He said he didn't live far but maybe he was also going out that day. There was only one way to find out and that was to search.

She asked anyone she found about the boy, describing him and his umbrella but no one seemed to know such a person existed. That was if they answered. Some people would just yell at her, saying they also knew people who were missing even though she tried explaining to them that he wasn't missing. She wondered through the city, searching in buildings and around old, abandoned playgrounds. It was getting late and there was still no sign of him but there was still somewhere she hadn't checked. She ran over towards the church, heart racing. As she burst through the doors, she heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. He was laying there motionless. Who knows how long he had been there. She walked over to him, kneeling next to him. She got out her small, growing plant and placed it in-between them as an offering. It was cold in the church to the extent the boy had turned blue. If she stayed there too long, she would also freeze. She checked his breathing and pulse but there was no sign of life.  
>'Found you.' She laughed as the tears rolled down her face, falling onto the plant. As she laughed, the tears became an ocean. She had finally found someone to love and now all she had was her plant again. She hung her body over his as she began to freeze. What did it matter? She would make sure she left before it turned to night.<p>

She stayed there, hung over his body and tears falling onto the plant. When she finally moved off of him, she noticed that the plant had grown even more and it was still growing. She looked down to see that the plant had grown all around her as well. Still crying over the boy, her tears fell onto the growing plant, causing it to lift her up. At first she was surprised to see her plant that never used to grown now lifting her up into the crack in the church roof but then relaxed. It was probably only a dream. Maybe it would even take her high enough it see the boy in heaven. The plant continued growing, reaching higher and higher into the sky until she reached the clouds. She hoped off the plant once she had a cloud thick enough to stand on.  
>'It's nice to see you again.' Called the boy, waving and walking over to her. The plant had done it. It brought her to him. She could start crying again. She had got to see him again and that was all she wanted, even if it was just a dream. 'But why are you here?' he asked 'You didn't….' he started, looking over the clouds edge. She looked over with him. It wasn't the clearest view but she could see into the crack in the church roof. All she could see was her pot and two limp bodies when it hit her. She had died.<p>

**AN: Thankyou for reading. Okay, so I'm starting a collection on song fics and would like requests if possible. I have a set of guidelines and stuff on my profile so check that out but please read it. Just submit it in the reviews and I'll start it whenever possible. Also, don't forget to review so I know where to improve!**


	2. A L C A N O

Request: ALCANO

The sun had set. Not just any sun but his own. She had left him so he now only had one sun but when that one set, he could she her in the night, her shadow standing out in the garden of roses, a place where they could hide for all of eternity. His normally cold heart disappeared whenever he saw her.  
>'You came.' He smiled as the girl turned around to see who had come that night.<br>'Of course I did. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you, Len.' She smiled back at him. As Len walked towards the girl, he picked on of the roses that surrounded them. As he reached her, he placed it in her hair, watching her smile as he did so. As she smiled, the sweet aroma of the roses filled her body as she reminded herself of how much she loved him.  
>'Can you tell me that this isn't a dream? I've missed you so much.'<br>'Rin. I'm sorry but I can't answer that.'  
>'Why not?' Tears were forming in her eyes, ready to be released at any moment.<br>'Because I don't know the answer myself. But I do know a way to test if it is.' With that being said, their lips clashed together.

His chapped lips meet with her smooth, tender ones. They could both feel their hearts pounding in their chests as if they trying to get out. Rin lets her tears flow as she learnt the way of his lips on hers. Len brought his hands to her face as she pushed away, needed to breathe.  
>'Promise me you won't leave again.' Len said while unbuttoning his shirt.<br>'I'll always be by your side.' She replied, looking at Len anxiously. She didn't want anything more to happen than the kiss. 'But please listen to my feelings. I don't want anything more than love. Your love. The morning doesn't matter right now… but… I want no one to search for the memories that we share together. I want this to stay a secret between us in this garden. A secret that only the roses will know of.'  
>'Wait. What do you mean?'<br>'I don't want anything else but love. Just knowing that you love me is enough.'  
>'Rin, I just want you by my side and it doesn't matter where we are. Please, I just want to survive the night with you and only you.' Len cried, reaching out to Rin who moved backwards.<p>

'We're tied together. Our destiny led us to each other so please… just listen to me. Let me touch your heart once. Just this one time with only words, not actions.' Rin replied to his actions.  
>'There's no way that you can. My heart is broken like a lost bird.' Len looked towards the horizon, the moon rising higher into the night.<p>

'I'm sorry but I must leave. I cannot risk the risk of being caught with you at this hour.' With that, Rin ran towards the rising moon, her rose falling out of her hair.

The moon rose as the girl ran. The next morning didn't matter at all to her. It was just another time when she couldn't see her secret lover. All she cared about was the moonlight that hid their secrets and memories from the rest of the world. The moonlight held all of her feelings inside of it, shining brightly each night to remind her of the love and the true feelings within her heart. But maybe, just maybe, she could change that.

The moon was setting and his sun was rising. Rin's scent was still running through Len's body as the morning arrived. In this broken world with no end, he would always find himself trying to catch her, making him slowly go insane each time he stumbled and missed her by the tiniest bit. As he rose of his bed, her rose which fell out of her blonde hair was now lying on his palm as he looked out of the window, amazed at the sight he saw. He couldn't contain what he was feeling when he saw what he had seen. He ran out of his door, buttoning up his shirt from the night before.

As he reached the ground above his room, he couldn't help but smile.  
>'Our love will never disappear. It will also remain in our hearts but now… the moonlight will be sharing our secret with the rising sun.' Rin smiled, running into his embrace. 'Only we together can form ALCANO.'<p>

**AN: Thankyou Sychronicity girl for requesting this song. I had actually never heard this before but I love it now. I was only able to get two translations for this so this might be iffy and nothing like the song at all but thankyou Sychronicity girl for also translating it for me. You were such a huge help! I'm pretty proud how this turned out. Thankyou for reading and enjoy!**


	3. Anonymous

He had spent most of his life in hospital. Since the day he was born, he was always in and out. When he reached 20 years old, he knew he was going to die earlier than most people his age so he spent his days writing the same letter over and over again.

He had finally written his last letter. Holding it close to his chest, he noticed that the wind coming from his open window had blown around the pile of letters he had previously finished. As he tried picking them up, they would just scatter at each attempt he made to stop them from doing so. Once he had picked them all up, he reached for his coat. He had been discharged from his bed that day, knowing that he would soon be back in it when having an operation that was long needed.

Walking out of the hospital, he made sure that he had every single letter he had written in his small pocket. It was definitely a tight fit. He had always lived in a small, lonely town, filled with people he had grown up with, played with, and loved. People from all around the world were living it the town he called home. They all knew each other and met up with everyone almost daily. Everyone but him. He kept to himself once he found out that he would die. He was sure that half of the town didn't know that he even existed. They all knew each other and he would make sure they all knew what he wanted to say, even if they didn't know him. He was never good at public speaking and when trying to say want his heart wanted, it often lead to his words flying away from him. He would take this chance to make sure they all finally knew what his heart was trying to tell them for years on end.

He walked, making sure to remember every memory he had while passing the places he loved so much. Passing the playground brought back memories of his childhood and his friends which had since left the town. How he wished he could have gone with them but his illness kept him back. Passing the school brought memories of anxiety. Having to always speak wasn't the best when you were shy and had trouble speaking in general.

Walking across the bridge didn't bring back any memories to him straight away but he would make a memory there. Taking out one of his letters, he folded it into a paper plane, aiming for the park opposite of him. Throwing it as far as the wind would carry it, he continued on his journey. Placing letters in whatever letter boxes he passed, tying them to trees and swing sets, he placed them wherever possible, only one going to someone directly. He knelt down had he gave the cat the letter.  
>'Make sure she gets it, Okay?' he smiled, getting up and making his way back to the hospital to prepare for his surgery, the cat running off in the opposite direction.<p>

As the plane flew through the air to reach its destination, the woman with silver hair looked up at it as it slowly made its way towards her. As it landed next to the park bench, she bent down to pick it up, all intention to place it in the bin until she noticed the writing on the side. Slowly, she opened it up to read what it contained. She could have cried right then.

The two girls were only going to check their mail when they noticed the hand-written letter waiting for them. The girl with red hair picked up the letter, reading it out loud so the other could hear. The further the girl got through the letter, the other girl started to hide her face in her multi-coloured hair so the other couldn't see the tears rolling down her face.

It was only meant to be a fun trip to the park but once the boy and his father had found the letter tied to the swing, they realised that something was wrong in the town. The father ruffled his son's blond hair, wiping away his tears along with his own. Looking over towards the largest tree in the park, he saw they town's twins, trying to reach one of the letters themselves, the girl on the boy's shoulders.

Each one of the letters read the same. Not a single thing different. All of them reading:  
><em>"If you find this message that I left behind, you'll know that time has pulled me away from you. And though I don't know who you are and I am far away. I love you all the same, even though you will never know my name.<br>-Anonymous"_

The town was full of tears, not knowing who had sent the letters. Something had happened to someone but they couldn't figure out who. They were all scattered around the town with no communication. The last person to get the letter was a woman that the man knew well. They had both suffered from shyness and he really hoped that this letter would help her with that. As he waited for the doctors to put him to sleep, his tears that he had been holding back for years started to fall. He knew he wouldn't make it out of this operation, the lonely town losing another member after the others had left. His tears brought on a smile as he thought of everyone he knew. A smile that he would die with.

'Sabami. What's that in your mouth?' the woman said, bending down to get what was in her cat's mouth. Once the cat let go, she could feel something hard within the envelope. Opening it, she found a USB. She placed it in her computer. Once she opened up its contents, she saw that the USB only contained a 20 second audio file. She sat down, placed her headphones on, and pressed play. What she heard was not what she was expecting.  
><em>"If you find this world is leaving you behind, and feel like time is pulling away from you. Just believe in who you are and know that far away, I love you all the same. Even though you will never know my name."<br>_The girl took off her headphones, placing them beside her. She smiled to herself, trying her hardest not to cry.  
>'Kaito you idiot.'<p>

**AN: New chapter for one of my favourite KAITO songs. I've always wanted to write something for this one but just never got around to it. Based on the song 'Anonymous' by AkiGlancy. And just a note that within the song, the people I used were Miriam, Miki, Galaco, Leon, Oliver, Rin, Len, and Mew. Thankyou for reading and don't forget to request!**


	4. Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

***NOTE: This chapter with have murder in it and dead cats. I won't be writing it but I will imply it. I have now bumped the rating up to M because of this song and please read this chapter with caution. If you know you are triggered by things like this, please be careful when reading. Thankyou.***

She was born to love him and only him. How could she just sit around watching him fall in love with women who weren't her? How dare he do such a thing! She looked up at her wall, covered in photographs of him. Any women that happened to be there were either crossed out or just simply cut off. Only she deserved to be there alongside him. She walked over to the wall, bringing her face as close as she could to it, mumbling the words 'love me' over and over again into the photos.

Each day she hunted for any information she could get on him about his love life. Had he dumped him girlfriend? Did he get a new one? Was he thinking about her love? Each day and night, her mind was only focused on him. All she needed to live was him. As long as she could see him, she would survive the day. Each day, he walked past her window to get to wherever he was going. She admired him each time, taking pictures and imagining him beside her as she stepped away from the window. How she wished she could stroke his face and call him a sweetheart but that would never happen.

Each day, he walked past her window to get to wherever he was going but this time he had someone new with him. What a pretty girl! If only the woman would look into her eyes right now. That woman would want to die without a second thought. Why wasn't she that pretty? Did he prefer girls with straight hair? He didn't seem to mind the length or colour. Short and brown or long and blonde, it didn't matter. She opened her window the tiniest bit so she could hear what he was saying to her. _Go on, say it. Tell her you love her. Tell ME you love her._ She grabbed her camera and started taking pictures of the women. _Tell her and I'll kill her!_

She printed off every photo she took of her. She was even able to find some online once she found out who she was by looking through her lover's profile. Any photo she had on her profile was printed and now sitting in a pile next to the girl. _Who calls their kid Luka anyway?_ She thought to herself, getting up to turn off the lights in her room. One by one, she picked up the pictures and burned them. Watching her face slowly disappear into the flame was so enjoyable.  
>'What are you doing now? I hope you're having fun, <em>Luka<em>.' The girl snickered, taking the last photo and making sure to burn holes over her eyes. 'Hope you enjoy tomorrow.' She laughed, taking the ashes to the bin, dropping them to where the woman really belonged. 'I do this for you. I hope you know that.' She whispered, walking over to her wall of photographs, running her fingers over his printed face. 'Because I love you more than she ever will.'

He was crying today. As he walked past her windows, he wiped away his tears. _Why must you cry? Hopefully my gift will make you feel better._ She smirked to herself, holding a large cardboard box against her chest, the place where her lover would soon reside. As he walked to his house, she could feel his confusion running through her as he found the large box. She opened her window to hear what would soon come out of his mouth. She stood, waiting for any sign of life but there wasn't any. Anger filled the girl. He was meant to react to the gift with his voice. He was meant to react to his beautiful girlfriend's head that now lay in the box. Who knows where her body is? The police won't.

She walked to his doorstep, placing another box on his porch like she had ever since the death of his girlfriend. She knew that he loved cats so each day she would give him a new one. It was a real shame that they couldn't breathe in the box. Oh well.

She printed off every photo she took of her days ago. Any photo she had on her profile was printed and now sitting in a pile next to the girl. She would burn them all again. _I wonder…can a body survive without its head?_ _Maybe she didn't even exist! _She laughed to herself, watching the woman burn again and again and again. She never got tired of burning pictures. No matter how many times she burned her fingers, she would continue knowing that she was one step closer to him.

'I love you.' She whispered while walking up to his doorstep, knife in hand. What a cliché set of words. They were filthy words. She knocked on his door, waiting for him to come, knife hidden behind her. As he opened the door, she noticed all the gifts she had sent were sitting unopened. _So this is what you think of my gifts? How dare you! _Her head screamed as she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, forcing the door to close once they both landed inside. What an ugly face he was making. She could puke. As she raised her knife above his chest, he couldn't hear his screams as her mind screamed that now he will always love her.

**AN: To be honest, I didn't imagine getting a horror song as a request but I'm happy I got this song. Thankyou NeonAshaChan for the request and I hope you like it and I'm so sorry but I didn't know how to end it! All the fanmade PVs and translations were different at the end! Based on the song 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance' by Machigerita-P. Thankyou for reading and don't forget to request!**


End file.
